The Gentlemen Alliance
by Aspicia
Summary: Hungary, being a woman, disguises herself in order to join the Gentlemen Alliance, a prestigious club for Europe's dashing men. Soon, she'll learn it the hard way that none of its members are straight!
1. Prologue

**- ACT 0 : Prologue -**

"Come here, dear Hungary, I want to braid your hair," Ukraine called with a smile, holding out a hand to the brown-haired maiden. The female Soviet's smile widened as the latter complied and sat on the carpeted floor in front of her, her legs folded beneath her skirt. Comfortably seated in the couch, Ukraine's deft fingers expertly separated Hungary's long hair into three, before beginning her work.

"Is that a French braid?" Belarus asked, eyeing her older sister who worked on Hungary's hair. The blonde female plopped herself next to Ukraine and folded her arms as she eyed them both.

"Why, yes, yes it is," Ukraine replied cheerfully, her fingers swiftly entwining the brown hair. "How clever of you to notice that."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Belarus scowled. "Of course I'd recognise a French braid."

Ukraine laughed merrily. "I'm sorry, Bela dear. But why would you have asked if you knew what I was doing?"

"Because you're doing it wrong. And _don't_ call me Bela," the younger female Soviet insisted. "The way you're doing it, it looks like a hairy scorpion's tail."

"Isn't that what a French braid looks like?"

"No! It's supposed to be elegant! Hungary, she's making you look weird!"

The two female Nations stopped short when their third female companion failed to give any sort of response. Hungary appeared to be deep in thought, her eyes staring into the distance, her lips pursed together. Come to think of it, Ukraine and Belarus would say that she looked somewhat glum.

Not one to leave her work unfinished, Ukraine continued the braiding, but said, "Hungary dear? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Belarus got off the couch and joined Hungary on the floor, "You're quieter than usual. In fact, I've never seen you quiet for more than a minute, unless you're on one of those stalking of yours."

"It's not stalking! It's called _observing_!" Hungary finally protested, jerking her head to face Belarus, only to yelp in pain as Ukraine tugged on her hair, reminding her that she wasn't finished yet.

"Whatever," Belarus rolled her eyes. "You're always going off on your own for hours, hiding in the trees or behind a wall, just watching the other male Nations. Lord, why don't you just go up and introduce yourself while you're at it." She got up and walked over to the giant globe resting on a desk, spinning it round and round absentmindedly, not quite sure why she was irritated.

"Belarus is right, Hungary," Ukraine said, neatly tying a bow at the end of the braid. "You grew up so secluded, the other Nations don't know anything about you. I find it strange that you had the initiative to come to us, but not to the men. I would've thought that a woman who rode wild stallions wouldn't be shy to meet the opposite gender!"

"I'm _not_ shy," Hungary said firmly, fiddling with her newly done braid. She liked the fact that Ukraine always used black ribbons for her hair; it complimented her tomboyish nature without compromising her femininity, even if she had little of it. "Why should I bother interacting with the men when they won't respect me?"

Ukraine raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that? The other male Nations of course would respe–"

"No, Ukraine. They won't see me as their _equal_," Hungary interrupted with a frown gracing her pretty features.

A dry laugh came from Belarus. "Of course they wouldn't. Who needs respect when you can rule them with fear?" And her eyes twinkled with menace.

"Oh Belarus," Ukraine sighed, and folded her hands on her lap. "Doesn't it bother you at all that nearly everyone else is afraid of you? Even our dear mighty brother quakes when he hears you coming."

"As he should!" Belarus shot back with a huff. "Refusing to become one with me, even when I insisted… I was very displeased!" The longhaired blonde walked over to her sister with her hands on her hips. "Not everyone can be pleasantly charming like you, Sister. You make it too easy for the males."

"I don't mind," the older Soviet shrugged. "Apparently it works. Russia _adores_ me." Her sweet smile just seemed to aggravate Belarus even more. The longhaired blonde certainly looks very intimidating when infuriated; her eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands are tightly clenched into fists, her entire body shook slightly, and she appeared to grow a few inches taller. Her usually pale face became tinted with red.

But Hungary wasn't worried. As always, Belarus's shoulders would start to slump a little, and she folded her arms before looking away. While she was hot-tempered to anyone else, Belarus admired her older sister far too much to stay angry. Ukraine had anticipated this too, and remained calm as ever, patting the spot next to her as a signal for her younger sister to sit with her. Belarus scowled but sat down anyway, softening as Ukraine stroked her hair affectionately.

"I went a little too far there, I'm sorry," Ukraine cooed, to which a soft huff replied. She turned to Hungary, who couldn't help but smile at the sisterly love between the two. No matter how good of a friend she was to them, Hungary knew it could never match the bond Ukraine and Belarus had as sisters. A tiny twinge of envy pulled at her heartstrings, but she crushed it.

"Anyway, don't think we've forgotten about you, Hungary," Ukraine began. "What's this about being an equal to the males?"

Hungary stared at the globe Belarus was at before. "I mean, I want the other Nations to treat me as though I'm worth their time, as though what I have to say is worth listening to."

Ukraine frowned for the first time of the day. "You're not the type to have an inferiority complex. It's just not like you."

"I _don't_ have low self-esteem," Hungary replied haughtily. "I'm quite proud of my country's culture and my people, of course, but I have no significant place in the politics regarding the global community as a whole." She walked over to the globe and placed a hand on it.

"You and Belarus have nothing to worry about being left out, or not being valued; Russia will see to it as he's a super power. But I…I won't be able to prove myself to the world, prove what I'm worth." Hungary's eyes lowered as she turned the globe over to where her country was. She fingered the spot lovingly.

"How will Hungary show herself to the world? How will she convince the world to take her seriously?"

She turned the globe slightly, until the entire of Europe came into perfect view. And then, she faced Ukraine and Belarus again; this time, with a grim yet somewhat confident smile on her face. Ukraine raised an eyebrow while Belarus shot her a questioning look.

"For my debut to the world," Hungary declared, placing a fist on her palm, "I shall apply for membership to the Gentlemen Alliance!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Belarus stood up suddenly, looking utterly scandalised. Even Ukraine appeared stunned at what Hungary was suggesting. The brown-haired maiden paused to consider what she had just said, but nodded eventually, to confirm that she was not going to change her mind.

"Did Sister braid your hair too tightly that you're unable to think straight?" Belarus snorted. "You know very well why you can't become a member to the Gentlemen Alliance. It's because you don't qualify for one very important criterion; you're not a gentleman. A _MAN_, specifically."

Hungary glared at Belarus. "It wouldn't matter. They don't know I'm a woman anyway. As Ukraine said before, no other Nation besides the two of you have met me before. All they know is that the Nation of Hungary kills time by riding wild horses in the woods and the marshes. For all we know, they would've thought I _am_ a man!"

"They will know once they see what's on your chest," Belarus shot back, standing up from the couch to meet Hungary's eye level. "Not to mention your mannerisms. You may be horrible at being a proper lady sometimes, but you don't act completely like a man either. They'll see right through you in a glance!"

Hungary pursed her lips. "I've been watching them. I've learnt their ways. I won't fail."

Belarus made a sound of disbelief. "Oh please. I highly doubt that."

"You–"

"Enough, both of you." Ukraine stood up as well, her voice filled with seriousness. Belarus flinched a little at her older sister's no-nonsense expression. Even though Ukraine was all smiles most of the time, she was still a Soviet, and Soviets weren't to be messed with when they're serious.

Ukraine took Hungary's hands into hers. "My dear, are you sure of this?" she eyed the brown-haired maiden. "No woman has _ever_ been accepted into the Gentlemen Alliance. It's exclusive. Even if I myself were to demand membership, even Russia would disagree."

Hungary bit her lip, and forced herself not to break eye contact with Ukraine. As a Soviet, Ukraine's gaze was unnerving, but Hungary knew it was a test; if she could not hold her stand against a fellow maiden Nation, how could she succeed in surviving amongst the males? She swallowed, and nodded.

"I…I am sure," she said, with her head held up high. "I _will_ be accepted into the Gentlemen Alliance, and I _will_ prove myself to be their equal."

"Then it's all set." To Hungary's and Belarus's astonishment, Ukraine's serious expression split into an excited smile. "We shall aid you in this quest of yours!"

"Wait, Sister, who is this 'we'!" Belarus scoffed. "How could you agree to such an absurd idea? Hungary will be humiliated in the eyes of the world if she's exposed!"

"Ah, but she won't," Ukraine winked at her bewildered sister. "I've always wanted to do something this crazy to that silly boys' club of theirs. If anyone can infiltrate their ranks, it's Hungary. And with our help, she won't fail."

When Belarus didn't appear convinced, she teased, "Oh come now, Bela dear, you're just upset you didn't think of it yourself."

"T-That's untrue!" Belarus protested. "And don't call me Bela!"

Hungary couldn't help but smile in amusement. Ukraine giggled. "Oh Bela dear, think how fun it'd be! A woman in the Gentlemen Alliance! I know you want to see it happen. Think of it, Hungary will be able to inform us what _really_ goes on there!"

Belarus glowered at the shortening of her Nation name, but she paused to consider Ukraine's words. "I…I suppose so…" she said hesitantly.

"But if you're exposed, don't come crying back to us, Hungary!"

Hungary laughed and pulled the Soviet sisters into a hug.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Hungary placed her hands on her chest again, making sure the bindings Belarus and Ukraine had helped with were still on and secured. They were._

_She did feel a little nervous as she stared at the gates of the Headquarters of the Gentlemen Alliance. She had always spent her time around the two Soviet sisters, around _women_. Being constantly surrounded by _men_ was going to be a whole new experience for her, even if she had spied on them before. So she tried to remember the organisation's history again, just to settle her traitorous nerves._

'_Let's see… The Gentlemen's Alliance… Founded by UK, France, Russia, Germany, and Northern Italy… Comprises of only European members, namely Spain, Southern Italy, Switzerland, Prussia, Austria, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Greece…' she counted them off with her fingers. _

'_Their motto: Strength, honour, affluence.' She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the chauvinism of it all._

"_Pardon me, you must be the new Nation that has come to join us." Hungary looked up from her thoughts to meet the eyes of a bespectacled young man clad in a navy blue coat._

_

* * *

_

**The author speaks:** _There you have it! Let's see how Hungary would fare in a man's world, shall we? ;D_

_Plase R&R (:_


	2. Debut

**- ACT I : Debut -**

The Conference Room of the Gentlemen Alliance's Headquarters, she had to admit, oozed importance and prestige. Despite being made to house only nineteen members presently, it looked ready to hold dozens more people if need be. It had a pitched marble floor, so that those in the rear were elevated higher than those in front of them, giving them all perfect visual access to the one taking the floor (which presently, was Hungary herself). The long tables curved inwards, nearly the shape of a semi-circle so that anyone who sat there could view her perfectly, no matter which angle they were seated. There were little placards stating their country's name, obviously to indicate who sat where. Right in the center of the front row, were the five founding members, who were the only ones present in the room aside from her.

Squirming inside, Hungary felt as though she was being put on trial. Occasionally, they would stop their mutterings to each other to look at her, before continuing their hushed discussion again. If she thought Ukraine's intense gaze was bad, try having five other pairs of eyes studying her with utmost scrutiny. The men studied her up and down, and the maiden was trying her best not to lose her cool and have her mental resolve crumble while tearfully confessing her true gender.

'_Stop this anxiety, Hungary! Ukraine and Belarus have disguised you well after all! They even got an uncomfortable lacey cravat to hide my lack of an Adam's apple! Just relax, and…act like a man!'_

She released her breath she just realised she had been holding. 'My goodness, just what on earth are those five discussing!' Her inner thoughts were beginning to become irritable as she watched the five founding Nations of the Gentlemen Alliance huddle their heads together.

She swallowed her saliva, and narrowed her eyes to form some sort of hard stare, to maintain a façade of male toughness. _'Wait, I shouldn't glare at them; smile! They have to like me after all.'_She then softened her facial features._'No, wait, maybe I should look tough. That's how men do it right? Gah! Whatever, I'm getting confused!'_

Her mind wandered to what had transpired just a couple of hours ago, a day after she had sent a letter requesting an audience with the Gentlemen Alliance. Once a reply was received granting her request, the two Soviet sisters leapt into action.

* * *

_"__The greatest skill of a woman," Ukraine had lectured, "is the ability to see and keep silent." Though her tone was gentle and kind, her hands spoke otherwise. With a hard and firm tug that made Hungary bit her lip as hard as she could so as not to yelp, the shorthaired blonde lady worked at disguising the most obvious giveaway of Hungary's womanhood._

_"__What good of a skill is that?" Belarus rolled her eyes as she brought forward the men's shirt to hand to her older sister. "You make us sound as though we're no better than wallpaper."_

_Hungary smiled, albeit wincing in discomfort as Ukraine completed her binding. The Soviet sisters may disagree often, but it was always interesting, and amusing, to listen to their harmless bickers._

_"__I mean, my dear Bela, that when one sees and keep silent, we are able to observe and learn our opponent's secrets, their weaknesses, and then use them to our advantage." Her eyes glimmered wickedly, before returning to the sweet and demure image she prefers to uphold._

_"_Нет_, Sister, I prefer the more direct approach," Belarus grinned maniacally, as thoughts of brandishing her dagger at her enemies and making them cower filled her._

_"__Violence won't get you anywhere near the ranks of the Gentlemen Alliance," Ukraine shook her head. As Ukraine helped button up the shirt, Hungary _hmmm_-ed in contemplation, as she took her long brown hair in her hand, gently caressing the strands._

_"__Now, what shall we do with this?"_

_"Might I suggest the obvious?" Belarus whipped out her dagger from the pocket of her dress. The female Nation certainly had an affinity with slashing things._

_"Don't you dare!" Hungary protested. Tomboyish as she was, Hungary was rather fond, and proud, of her long hair which she took great pains to grow and care for._

_"__No self-respecting man would keep such long hair," Belarus shot back. "Not even France, or China for that matter! Besides, it makes you look far too feminine, which in case you've forgotten, is _not_ what we're aiming for."_

_"I'm not getting rid of it!"_

_"Well, you might as well WALTZ in with a dress, see how they'd take it!"_

_"__Oh hush now, I've got it all thought out," Ukraine spoke out. She never saw what the deal was with long hair, for she herself preferred to keep hers short and practical. Taking a brush from a nearby dresser and a few hairpins, she primly bunned up the long brown hair tightly._

_"__Bela dear, do enter my closet and take out the white box in the top left drawer."_

_Never one to like being told what to do, even by her big sister, Belarus stomped over to the polished wooden door and retrieved the item for Ukraine sullenly._

_"__Thank you," Ukraine said sweetly, while opening the box to reveal a short, brown wig._

_Hungary raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"_

_"Oh, I do enjoy my fair share of disguises," her eyes twinkled mischievously._

_Belarus pursed her lips and folded her arms. "I don't even want to know."_

_"__Nor should you," Ukraine replied with a giggle._

* * *

Hungary focused her attention back to the where the founding members sat, still in their discussion. _'Really, they talk longer than a bunch of schoolgirls gossiping.'_ And then she blinked; was that France _ogling_ her there for a moment?

No, it can't be. I mean, it wasn't like she was a woman right? Well, she _was_ one, but she's disguised as a _man_! He couldn't possibly be interested in her! _Right?_

She fidgeted comfortably and had to refrain her hands from leaping onto her chest for the umpteenth time to make sure any sign of possessing breasts were giving her away. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and tilted her head slightly as her eyes wandered over the left side of the room, before they landed on a placard which bared the name of a certain Nation.

_Austria_. She remembered meeting him earlier, when he directed her here and said she was to go on her own from there…

* * *

_Hungary couldn't help but place her hands on her chest again, making sure the bindings Belarus and Ukraine had helped with were still on and secured. They were._

_She did feel a little nervous as she stared at the gates of the Headquarters of the Gentlemen Alliance. She had always spent her time around the two Soviet sisters, around _women_. Being constantly surrounded by _men _was going to be a whole new experience for her, even if she had spied on them before. So she tried to remember the organisation's history again, just to settle her traitorous nerves._

'Let's see… The Gentlemen's Alliance… Founded by England, France, Russia, Germany, and Northern Italy… Comprises of only European members, namely Spain, Southern Italy, Switzerland, Prussia, Austria, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Greece…' _She counted them off with her fingers._

'Their motto: Strength, honour, affluence.' _She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the chauvinism of it all._

"_Pardon me, you must be the new Nation that has come to join us." The memory was dispelled like smoke, and Hungary looked up from her thoughts to meet the eyes of a bespectacled young man clad in a navy blue coat._

'This is it. There's no turning back now.'

_Hungary cleared her throat. "Yes, I am the Nation of Hungary, here to, erm, seek membership to the Gentlemen Alliance." She tried to make her voice sound as low as possible, but not to the point that it sounded ridiculously false. Hungary just didn't want to sound too feminine; she already knew that countries such as Latvia and Northern Italy did have rather high-pitched voices for males._

_The bespectacled man eyed her up and down, to the point that it made the female Nation uncomfortable. She coughed to break the silence. "Is something the matter?" she enquired._

_He blinked. "No, not at all. I was just thinking of how the ever-elusive Nation of Hungary has finally decided to introduce himself. Not that it's a bad thing." He gave her a small smile, which Hungary felt it was out of mere politeness than because he was actually pleased to meet her._

_Hungary raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you as well as well, _Österreich_," stressing on his country name in his native tongue. "They say even a well-acquainted man such as yourself is rarely seen in public, because you are far too attached to your privacy in solitude, and your piano."_

_Even though they had just met, she couldn't help but tease him. Truth be told, she was pleased that she had succeeded in fooling the Nation of Austria into believing she was a man. She had spied him countless times before, and knew that his keen eyes could even detect fingerprints other than his own on the ivory keys of his piano. Ironically, those very same sharp eyes failed to detect the true gender of the Nation before him._

_It was then when she felt panicked; perhaps he would get offended? Austria wasn't well known for his sense of humour after all. But, his smile then became one of genuine amusement. "You are indeed well-informed, Hungary. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye."_

'Wouldn't you know.'

* * *

Hungary's train of thought was disrupted when England stood up. "Italy, you may call for the members from the lobby now," he instructed as a matter-of-factly.

"_Si_, England~!" The cheerful brown-haired Nation stood up, skipped over to the large wooden double doors leading to the outside of the Conference Room behind Hungary, open a door, and yelled at the top of his lungs in sing-song voice,

"HEYYYY YOU GUYS! YOU CAN COME IN NOW~!"

"PLEASE, Italy, you don't have to shout!" England barked irritably, his brows furrowed in a frown.

"Who's shouting now, da?" Russia remarked with a smile, to which the Englishman scowled in reply.

As signalled, the other Gentlemen emerged through the doors, and instead of filing in to take their respective seats, as Greece, Norway and Switzerland were doing, most of them began to surround the bewildered Hungary, clearly fascinated by the Nation who could very well be a new member of their organization. Of course, save for Latvia, who preferred to meekly maintain a fair distance away from the crowd.

"Ooooh, this must be the Nation of Hungary?" Finland leaned forward excitedly. "This is my first time meeting him! How about you, Su-san?" The blonde Nation to his left grunted in reply.

"Like, he's really pretty, don't you think so, Liet?"

"I-I suppose so, Poland."

"Pretty! HAH, he looks like an effeminate prude like that piano-playing sissy!"

"Please, refrain from saying such uncouth insults, Prussia. They are really unbecoming of a gentleman."

"I'll say whatever damn well I wan–"

"Heyyy there, Hungary~! I'm Spain, and if you ever need anything, feel free to approach m– Ouch, Romano! What was that for?"

"For flirting right in front of me, you bastard!"

"But I wasn't flirting, I was just being nice…"

"Gentlemen, your attention, PLEASE!" England shouted, banging his gravel which he pulled out from…just where exactly?

Hungary straightened herself; she hadn't realised she was recoiling from all the hands that were reaching for her as the men surrounded her like children eager to receive their share of candy. _'Nice work, Hungary, you could've retorted with something manly, but you just stood there dumbly like how a woman would. Great.'_

"If you all would get to your bloody seats…" England scowled at all of them, his glare easing as the Nations began to disperse to make their way to the tables.

"Like, no need to bang that little hammer of yours, we can all hear you, you know," Poland commented with a low mutter, rolling his eyes. England obviously heard that, and his eye twitched.

"Well, if you all just shut your traps for a moment," he shot back. "I was trying to call this meeting in order. We're having a new candidate here with us today and–"

"Say, say, we should get him a seat!" Italy suddenly spoke out, flashing a kind grin at the bemused Hungary as he went back to the founders' table, and turned to Germany on his right. "Germany, let's get Hungary a seat! No use letting him stand while all of us are sitting!"

"He's _supposed_ to stand on ceremony."

"Awwww, but Switzerland! That's too mean! Here, Hungary, I'll get a chair here, and you can sit next to m–"

"I certainly didn't know that Hungary was a such a cutie, did you, Russia?"

"Hmmmm. Why, he certainly does remind me of Liet, in a way…" (A small _eep_ was heard in the background.)

"QUIET!"

England cleared his throat loudly, and placed his gravel down on the desk. "Now then, where was I…"

"My dear gentlemen, we have all gathered here today to welcome a _very_ delicious little newcomer into our fabulously wonderful club," France announced with a wink towards Hungary, whose eyes twitched slightly at his suggestive tone and gesture.

"Yes, yes, thank you France, for reminding me," England interjected with a glare towards the Frenchman. "Anyway, two days ago, we received a notice from the Nation Hungary, requesting an audience with us to seek membership into our ranks. Sportingly, we obliged to his request and therefore have invited him here today to consider his application into the Alliance."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that, seeing as the guy's already here," Prussia remarked snarkily.

"_Bruder_…" Germany warned with a sidelong glance towards his Eastern counterpart, who shrugged.

"So anyway," England said through gritted teeth, clearly seething with the countless interruptions, "I now call for the Republic of Hungary for his statement before the questioning will be open to the floor. AND ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE," he stressed on his last sentence with a growl, before settling in his seat.

All this while, Hungary didn't know whether to laugh or stare. _'Gentlemen? They act like a bunch of teenage schoolgirls!'_

She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. She had rehearsed her introductory speech many times in front of Ukraine and Belarus, and of course, to herself. Maybe the pressure got to her, for she found herself momentarily at a loss at what to say. There were many curious eyes watching her… God, was that a hungry look in that guy's eyes?

'_Stop being such a woman! Say something, you sorry excuse for a man!'_ A voice that vaguely sounded like Belarus's echoed in her ears. Hungary felt an instinctive urge to shudder.

"Ahem. Well, as England has kindly stated, I am Hungary, and erm, I share a border with Austria, Serbia and Ukraine, to name a few." She noticed that Russia's eyes brightened at the mention of his beloved older sister, and she tried to relax a little. "I seek membership to the Gentlemen Alliance to…to widen my social circle." _'God, Hungary, that's the most retarded thing a _man _could ever say. There'll be time to kick yourself in the butt later; keep talking!'_ "And, no one in Europe can best me in horse riding." She grinned despite her nervousness, and she wasn't quite sure why she added that last statement; most likely her intuition told her that she needed to say something more badass.

"Oh, you like horses too?" Poland sat up straighter, flashing a smile at her.

"They're magnificent," Hungary gushed. She had practically been taught how to ride and rear horses the moment she could walk, and from then on, equestrianism was part of her repertoire. No one could make her excel in 'ladylike' activities since then.

"That's a bold statement you just made," England noted coolly. Hungary turned her attention back to him, and call it one of her more masculine tributes, she couldn't care less if England was offended. _'The English may pride themselves in horse riding, but really, Hungarians were _born _to be horsemen. Period.'_

Hungary just smiled. "Bold it may be, but I speak nothing false. Perhaps we can judge the truth of my words one day with, oh I don't know, a race." _'Nice one, girl,'_ came the suspiciously Belarus-like voice in her head again.

"For a newbie, he sure talks big," Prussia remarked with a smirk, and Germany shot him another _look_.

England coughed. "ANYWAY. The questioning is now open to the floor." He didn't appear offended, but there was undeniably an expression of impress on his face; respect for Hungary was clearly carving its way into his opinion of her.

"Yeah, I have a question." Romano stood up and as Hungary expected, he had already decided not to like her just yet. "Why, of all times, did you decide to join _now_?"

"Romano! What a thing to say!" Spain said, flabbergasted at Romano's blunt frankness. "I'm sure Hungary has a very good reason–"

"Actually, I'd like to know too. I recall that invitations from our organization has been sent to you before." Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Why have you decided to accept only now?"

The hall began to be filled abuzz, and England banged his gravel to call for silence. _'I expected they'd ask something like this,'_ Hungary thought. _' 'Course, I can't possibly reply with a oh-I-didn't-accept-because-I-had-to-decide-whether-a-woman-like-me-would-want-to-join-a-men's-club.'_

She knew she had more or less convinced them all she was male, so now the task was left to convince them to let her become one of them. And to do that, she had to earn their respect. _'Plus, Belarus would never let it go that I failed a mere _interview_.'_

She held her head up high in confidence. "My reasons for doing so are entirely personal." She paused to study their reactions. "I had other…priorities to attend to. But rest assured that throughout all this while, I've been taking certain preparations until I felt ready to stand before you all today." _'Certain preparations indeed.'_

She could tell some were not contented with her vague answer, but she knew playing the mysterious card had its perks. As a woman, she herself understood that an audience of men could be drawn in when one simply doesn't allow herself to be read so easily like an open book. She intended to make them _want_ to know more about her.

'_Feminine wiles are useful after all.'_

England cleared his throat. "Alright then, other questions?"

"Do you like cats?" came a lazy voice from behind.

Hungary blinked. "Well, they're alright I suppose…" She thought it won't do good for her to mention that she preferred dogs.

"Oh, oh! What about pasta~?"

"I don't believe I've tried it before." (A loud gasp of shock and a widening of Italy's eyes in disbelief ensued.)

"How well can you hold your liquor, boy?"

A light scoff at being called so escaped Hungary's lips. "Well enough, thank you very much. Maybe even better than you, Sir Viking!" Her jest was rewarded with chuckles from the Nordics.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Hah, knew you'd ask such a prissy question like that, specs!" Germany gave a curt cough, to which Prussia ignored.

Hungary narrowed her eyes at the white-haired man before turning politely to the Austrian. "Excuse me if I come across as a little bias, but I adore my country's folk music." She paused to think for a moment. "But…I like Liszt, of course, and a little Chopin at times too." She gave a quick smile at Poland, who beamed back at her.

Austria's expression remained unresponsive, but slowly nodded. "Liszt and Chopin. Excellent choices."

"My turn, da?" Russia smiled. "Does Hungary wish to become one wi-"

England banged his gravel as Latvia shrank in his seat. "Please Russia! Not on his first day!"

"Eh? But I was just wondering…"

"_Chéri_, are you by any chance a _virgin_?" France purred with a glint in his eye as he rested his chin on his hand.

"W-What kind of a question is that!" Hungary exclaimed with an extremely flustered look. Her face grew hotter by the minute. Even as a woman, she had not received such suggestiveness from men before. Belarus attributed it to her utter lack of feminine attractiveness. (To which Hungary had shot back that she could be pretty if she damn wanted to.)

The entire hall erupted with buzzing from the male Nations. Some, such as Austria and Germany, coughed in embarrassment, while a few like Latvia and Finland turned pink at the suggestive question. And there were those, to Hungary's mortification, sat up straighter at her response.

"My, I take that as a yes then~" France's grin so tempted her to march up to him and give his balls a good bruising with her boot.

A hurried banging of the gravel came right after. "I-I think that's enough questioning!" England, red in the face, announced hastily. _'Thank you,' _Hungary thought gratefully.

He turned to both his sides and gave a nod to his fellow founding members. "Alright then. Those in favour?"

Hands shot up in the air, and Hungary felt her spirits soar.

"Those against?"

She narrowed her eyes as she studied the figures of Romano, Norway, Switzerland (so much for neutrality) and Prussia. These were the ones she had to work on winning them over. On second thought, forget Prussia. She had decided he was too much of an asshole for her to care if he accepted her or not.

England nodded. "Alright then, Germany, care to do the honours?"

The German stood up from his seat and approached where Hungary stood. "Gentlemen, today we have reached a consensus today." Now shifting his attention from the males to her, he continued, "Hungary, on behalf of the five founders and the Alliance, we extend our congratulations." He held out his hand and she shook it, unable to let a grin from spreading across her facial features.

"I am truly honoured to be–"

"Oh, please don't misunderstand. You have not been admitted into our ranks yet," Germany informed coolly. "You see, we have only agreed to allow you to partake in an initiation. Had we decided against it, you would've been asked to leave."

Hungary raised an eyebrow. _'Okay, so the little victory dance in my head came too early.'_ "I see. And by initiation you mean…"

"Just a itty bitty little test!" Italy burst out excitedly. "It won't be too difficult!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," smirked Denmark from behind.

"Well then," Hungary began confidently as she held her head up high. "Name your initiation, because I'm not backing down!"

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Hungary furrowed her brows as she called for her thoughts to be in order. It seemed too easy, and she knew better than to underestimate what the male Nations were capable of. And yet, what could lie beneath the seemingly innocent event that was going to take place just a week from now?_

'_They want to test me…test my manliness perhaps. So…I've got to show them how utterly MAN I can be!'_

* * *

**The author speaks:** _Well, I'm sorry I had to drag this update all the way to 2010. ^^;;_

Notes:

- Franz Liszt was a famous Hungarian composer and pianist. (1811 – 1816)

- Frédéric Chopin was a famous Polish composer and pianist. (1810 – 1859)

_Please R&R (:_


End file.
